Au Square Grimmaurd
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse à un défi tordu sur la comm' Sevysnow, une histoire de légumes et plus.si.affinités... Vi, vi, c'est possible...
1. Au Square Grimmaurd

Tout a commencé à cause d'un défi halloween sur la comm' Sevysnow...

Tout a continué avec un choix de mots bizarres (inspirés directement d'halloween bien sûr... et d'un calendrier les Dieux du Stade surtout !) : **courge, cornichon, citrouille, concombre**

Tout s'est terminé avec ceci...

Donc les responsables de cet OS tordu sont bien entendu les modos, Zazaone et Fanette31...

* * *

**Titre : Au Square Grimmaurd  
**Défi : Sevy et les grosses légumes 

**Pairing :** Severus/Sirius.  
**Rating :** NC-17 (il parait que c'est un tantinet sex...)  
**Nombre de mots :** 393  
**Notes:** Pas de spoiler, je n'ai pas encore lu le HP7, je sais, j'assume !  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis pas blonde, ni multimillionnaire, donc les personnages sont à JKR.

Au Square Grimmaurd, Severus ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise.

Parce que c'était le bastion de la famille Black qu'il méprisait jusqu'au bellâtre de Sirius Black.

Parce que c'était le fief de l'Ordre dont il vomissait certains de ses membres et principalement ce bellâtre de Sirius Black.

Parce qu'il se sentait un étranger alors même qu'il était un membre des plus indispensables de cet Ordre, l'espion que personne n'aimait et surtout pas ce bellâtre de Sirius Black.

Parce qu'il craignait toujours de croiser cet âne bâté de Potter, ce troglodyte de Weasley et cette insupportable Granger. Pire encore, ce bellâtre de Sirius Black.

Mais pour se soustraire à l'attention des jumeaux qui traînaient dans la cuisine et ne craignaient jamais une bonne blague –après tout, ces petits cons n'étaient plus scolarisés et ne redoutaient plus son courroux–, Severus s'échappa vers les escaliers dans l'espoir d'atteindre les combles.

En passant dans un couloir obscur et désert, il aperçut une porte entrouverte et comme la nature est plutôt malicieuse avec l'être humain, le regard de Severus fut immédiatement attiré vers cette lumière qui filtrait, puis vers cette douche qui coulait… puis sur une silhouette qui se dessinait…

puis sur un corps qui se tenait sous le jet d'eau…

° Sirius Black !° pensa Severus mi-agacé, mi-surpris.

… puis sur cette main qui descendait vers ce membre encore mou…

° Cornichon ! ° ricana Severus en lui-même.

… puis s'emparait de ce membre pour l'effleurer, le caresser, le réveiller…

° Concombre ° gémit intérieurement Severus.

… pendant que l'autre main s'égarait sur des fesses musclées… tendres… délicatement rougies par l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules, son dos, ses bras…

° Citrouille ° fondit Severus la gorge sèche.

… alors que cette main continuait un lent va-et-vient sur cette verge brusquement durcie… encore… et encore… plus vite… de plus en plus vite… toujours plus vite… tandis que l'autre palpait ce fessier, que les doigts s'insinuaient dans le pli secret pour en explorer la douceur, la profondeur…

… puis Sirius explosa dans un râle sensuel tandis que Severus se retenait au chambranle, les jambes tremblantes, le souffle coupé…

… puis Sirius se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire cet odieux sourire de bellâtre, triomphant et audacieux, qui semblait l'inviter… ou le défier.

- Espèce de courge ! maugréa Severus en s'éloignant rapidement, les lèvres pincées, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

_On a exigé de moi une suite sous le (faux) prétexte que je n'avais pas utilisé les mots imposés de la manière adéquate... Je n'ai pas osé demander de quelle manière j'aurais dû utiliser lesdits légumes dans l'OS ci-dessus (je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voudrez), donc j'ai préféré faire une suite... Si le coeur vous en dit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après, reviewez haut et fort !_

_Non, non, ce n'est pas du chantage... mais à la guerre, comme à la guerre !_


	2. Au SG  la revanche

**Titre :** Au Square Grimmaurd - la revanche  
**Défi :** Sevy et les grosses légumes  
**Pairing :** Severus/Sirius.  
**Rating :** NC-17

**Nombre de mots :** 568  
**Notes:** Toujours pas de spoiler  
**Disclaimer :** Je me suis teinte en blonde, j'ai essayé de casser la baraque au casino mais c'est raté, je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

Pour la 3.569ème fois, Sirius déambulait dans les couloirs du Square Grimmaurd d'un pas traînant. Faire la conversation avec Buck avait fini par le lasser, les lamentations de Kreattur lui tapaient sur le système, les conciliabules de l'Ordre lui rappelaient son inutilité et soit-dit en passant, il ne comprenait pas toujours tout ce qu'ils se racontaient –Azkaban-Break avait quand même laissé des séquelles sur ses capacités intellectuelles–, et surtout, il détestait, abominait, abhorrait ce salaud de Rogue.

Il était quinze heures et l'Ordre papotait encore dans la cuisine alors que la dégénérée dans l'entrée ronchonnait derrière sa tenture. Sirius aurait bien été tenté de la réveiller histoire de se payer un bon fou rire quand tout le monde déboulerait pour la calmer mais il serait contraint de voir ce salaud de Rogue, alors tant pis.

En poussant la porte de sa chambre, Sirius grommelait encore sur le peu de conversation des hippogriffes quand quelque chose de totalement incongru l'arrêta net. Il faillit prendre sa baguette mais la chose inerte était inoffensive : juste un mannequin de bois, avec une citrouille à la place de la tête qui avait été travaillée pour lui ressembler et… un cornichon vaillamment escorté de deux noisettes à la place du sexe.

Avec ce message : _Je suis planqué et membré comme un elfe, qui suis-je ?_

Sirius crut qu'il allait imploser. _Ce salaud de Rogue._

- Espèce de salaud ! se mit à hurler Sirius.

Branle-bas de combat, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire _GO-GO-GO_, tous les membres avaient transplané dans un POP sonore et déboulaient dans la chambre de Sirius, ce salaud de Rogue compris.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Sus à l'ennemi !  
- Aux aaaarmes, citoyens !  
- Sirius, pourquoi ces hurlements ? demanda enfin Arthur en couvrant le tumulte.  
- Regardez ! Regardez ce que ce salaud de Rogue a fait !!  
- C'est… plutôt ressemblant, avoua Kingsley.  
- Sympa le sourire édenté, fit George.  
- Sympa aussi la serpillière sur la tête, ajouta Fred.  
- Et c'est quoi le truc qui pendouille là ? s'enquit ingénument Ginny.  
- Les enfants, on sort et au trot ! couina Molly toute rouge.  
- Un cornichon ? suggéra Rémus mine de rien.  
- Hé hé hé, héhéta Severus tout en examinant les ongles de sa main. Un connaisseur, sans doute…  
- SEVERUS ! glapit Molly.  
- Vous savez quelque chose qu'on ignore ? voulut savoir Maugrey en zieutant Sirius et Severus en même temps.  
- Ce pervers s'est rincé l'œil pendant que je prenais ma douche ! s'insurgea Sirius.  
- Si seulement il y avait quelque chose à mâter… lâcha Severus avec un rictus goguenard.  
- Quand je vais te le mettre dans le #¤¤, tu feras moins le malin ! hurla Sirius.  
- SIRIUS ! s'étrangla Molly en plaquant ses mains sur les oreilles de Ginny.  
- En attendant, ça risque d'être compliqué parce qu'il est vraiment rabougri, constata Ron en fixant le cornichon.  
- DEHORS !  
- Mais M'man !

La chambre finit par se désemplir et il ne resta que Sirius et Severus.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura Sirius froidement.  
- Tiens, rétorqua Severus en plantant entre les mains de Black un énorme concombre qu'il avait jusque-là dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier, quand ton cornichon sera de la taille de mon concombre, tu pourras toujours revenir te pavaner devant moi…

* * *

_Alors, je continue ????_


	3. Au SG la belle

Et voici la suite tant attendue (désolée, j'ai eu des soucis de PC, donc silence radio oblige durant presque trois semaines, arf...)

**Disclaimer :** ce n'est toujours pas à moi mais je doute que JKR réclame ceci...

**Nota :** Comme je suis très disciplinée, j'ai encore suivi très scrupuleusement les consignes des modos, à savoir : mentionner des légumes, des légumes, toujours des légumes : cornichon, courge, citrouille et concombre !

* * *

**Au Square Grimmaurd – la belle…**

Pour conclure, Severus détestait vraiment le Square Grimmaurd. C'était une demeure glauque, remplie de choses glauques, surveillée par une dégénérée glauque et surtout, elle appartenait à un bellâtre glauque qui tenait salon avec un hippogriffe.

Mais statut d'espion mal-léché oblige – _ne vous emballez pas, ce n'est pas une allusion sexuelle… enfin, pas encore… _–, Severus devait rendre ses rapports à l'Ordre ce qu'il faisait tout naturellement… avec suffisance et rictus dédaigneux.

Heureusement, Severus trouvait une compensation en contrepartie de cette corvée : savourer les bons petits plats de Molly Weasley. Et ce soir, attablé devant une tarte de courge, une salade de concombre et un pudding, Severus mangeait de bon cœur dans un silence digne de lui, princier.

Quel délice ! La tarte fondait dans la bouche… – _non, non, toujours pas d'allusion sexuelle…_–, la salade était relevée par un petit quelque chose qui pétillait sous la langue… – _j'ai dit non ! _– le pudding était à pleurer… le vin, divin…

° Quel régal ! °

° Hum, je me sens... °

° … bizarre... °

° … tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué ce miroir…

° … dans une cuisine, c'est ridicule… °

° … ça ne m'étonne pas du bellâtre ! Je le vois bien minauder « _Miroir, Miroir, dis-moi qui a la plus grosse ? Lupin ou Buck ? » _Hu, hu, hu… _°_

° … hum, je suis un peu… verdâtre ? Une petite indigestion ? °

° … mais… je vire à… l'ocre ?! °

° ?!!?!! °

° JE VAIS L'OCCIRE A LA PETITE CUILLERE !!!° (1)

D'un bond, Severus se leva et se précipita vers la chambre de Sirius… mais sur son chemin, eut le regard attiré… par une certaine porte entrouverte d'une fameuse salle de bains… vers un homme occupé à se prélasser sous une douche… en se caressant langoureusement… un odieux sourire triomphant et aguicheur sur les lèvres.

- BLACK, que m'as-tu fait espèce de salaud?!

- Tss, tss, tss, quelle grossièreté, je suis choqué !

- Je suis orange et je sais que c'est toi qui as… trafiqué… empoisonné… PETIT CON !

- J'ai toujours été doué pour les potions, se mit à rire Sirius. Tu es orange citrouille, mon petit Servilus ! Cela ne te rappelle rien ? Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tout remarqué…

- QUOI ? QUOI D'AUTRE ??!! Je vais te tuer !!

- Non, non, non, sinon tu n'auras pas l'antidote. Vérifie dans ton caleçon…

Severus crut mourir d'apoplexie quand il défit son pantalon et s'aperçut qu'à la place de son adorable mini-Severus, il n'avait plus qu'un… cornichon. Il en aurait pleuré de rage.

- JE… JE…

- Chut, Servilus, tu vas réveiller toute la maison et ce serait dramatique que cette vision horrifique jette les membres de l'Ordre dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres par désespoir… D'ailleurs, en parlant de membre… est-il à la hauteur… enfin, à la longueur de l'original ? Hum, je le pense…

- Je vais t'atomiser et même Buck ne te reconnaîtra plus !

- Tut, tut, tut, si tu veux récupérer ton teint de croquemort et le sexe de tes 10 ans, il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

- Quoi ? grinça Severus en se retenant à grand peine de l'étrangler.

Sirius leva la main et de l'index, fit signe à Severus de se rapprocher. Les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, Severus s'exécuta la mort dans l'âme. Puis dans un murmure, Sirius souffla à l'oreille de Severus.

- …

Et soudain, une lueur énigmatique embrasa le regard de Severus.

_(1) Petite référence au film "Robin, Prince des Voleurs" avec la réplique cultissime d'Alan Rickman en shériff de Nottingham (le véritable sex symbol de ce film d'ailleurs, n'en déplaise à Kevin Costner que j'aime beaucoup aussi, hu hu hu !)_

* * *

_Normalement, c'est le moment où tout le monde a voulu ma mort pour avoir arrêté ceci précisément là ou éventuellement, me torturer pour que j'écrive la suite ! Alors, si vous êtes sages et très gentils, je mettrais la suite mais pour cela, reviews ! Non, non, ce n'est pas du chantage, juste des encouragements, hon hon hon !_


	4. Au SG la der des ders

Bon, théoriquement ce devait être la der des ders, mais mais mais... Ce sera selon vos reviews et non, ce n'est pas du chantage... enfin, si peu !

* * *

**Titre : Au Square Grimmaud - la der des ders**

**Défi :** Sevy et les grosses légumes

**Pairing :** Severus/Sirius/??.

**Rating :** NC-17 (parce que c'est sex quand même)

**Nombre de mots :** 665 (j'ai droit à un dépassement parce que euh... ben c'est comme ça où je retire toute la partie sex, na !

**Notes: **Spoiler tome 5 (on ne sait jamais, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'ont pas encore lu...)

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de JKR

_  
Sirius leva la main et de l'index, fit signe à Severus de se rapprocher. Les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, Severus s'exécuta la mort dans l'âme. Puis dans un murmure, Sirius souffla à l'oreille de Severus. _

-...

Et soudain, une lueur énigmatique embrasa le regard de Severus... 

Remus se sentait vraiment à l'aise au Square Grimmaurd.

Sans doute parce que l'amitié de Sirius lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années de galère et de solitude. Incontestablement parce qu'au sein de l'Ordre, il ne craignait pas d'être jugé par ses membres qui l'avait accueilli sans broncher tout en connaissant son secret.

Mais certainement pas grâce à la présence de ce scélérat de Rogue. Oooh que non !

Les regards narquois et les rictus mordants que lui destinait Rogue, lui rappelaient toujours combien il était dépendant de cette foutue potion Tue-loup. Et ses allusions perfides quant à une prétendue attirance animale entre Sirius et lui, faisaient grincer ses canines.

Non, l'empressement que ressentait toujours Remus à revenir au Square Grimmaurd n'avait rien à voir avec ce scélérat de Rogue… ni avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais… ses prunelles sombres et mystérieuses… son nez aquilin… sa main ferme aux longs doigts si fins, si souples, si virtuoses…

En grommelant, Remus se dirigea vers sa chambre, pressé de prendre une bonne douche froide qui lui remettrait les idées en place, à défaut de remettre autre chose à une taille… raisonnable.

Mais en passant devant une porte entrouverte, son regard fut attiré par une lumière qui filtrait et un bruit d'eau qui coulait… puis vers deux corps nus qui se tenaient sous un jet brûlant, enveloppés de vapeur et d'une fragrance musquée…

- Espèce de cornichon, ronchonnait Rogue, tu aurais pu faire attention avec la doxycide !

- Courge toi-même ! Si tu ne t'étais pas mis devant moi, je ne t'aurais pas aspergé !

- Finalement, j'aurais dû laisser les Doxys sucer le neurone unique qu'il te reste…

- Mais j'en avais pas sur la tête, bougre d'hippogriffe ! Ils attaquaient mon…

- Oui, ton neurone unique… Mais Buck m'en aurait certainement voulu de le priver de ce plaisir.

Sur le seuil de la salle de bains, Remus retenait son souffle, incapable de détacher son regard de ces fesses musclées, de ces torses minces et nerveux, de ces mains qui frottaient… encore… encore…

- Remus !

Remus tressaillit en rougissant violemment et dut s'accrocher au chambranle pour ne pas s'enfuir comme un coupable. Après tout, la porte était entrebâillée, ce n'est pas comme s'il se…

- Au lieu de te rincer l'œil, persifla Severus, si tu nous aidais à nous débarrasser de cette pourriture de doxycide ?

- Euh…

- Vire tes fringues, sinon tu vas les salir, rajouta Sirius en se frictionnant vigoureusement les cheveux.

- Euh…

- Allons Lupin, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de nous montrer ton louveteau ? ricana Severus.

De rouge, Remus passa au cramoisi mais s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il entra sous la douche et regarda longuement les deux hommes en silence.

- Par qui dois-je commencer ? s'enquit Remus d'une voix hésitante.

- Servilus, souffla Sirius en le prenant par les épaules pour le retourner vers Rogue. Je vais m'occuper en attendant mon tour…

La gorge nouée, Remus prit du savon liquide dans la paume de ses mains et commença à l'étaler sur le torse de Severus… lentement, par mouvements circulaires légers, puis plus fermes, plus langoureux, plus bas… sous le regard brûlant de Rogue… qui s'égarait par-dessus son épaule pour fixer Sirius… dont les doigts effleuraient sa colonne vertébrale, puis ses reins dans une caresse aérienne… sensuelle… lui arrachant un gémissement sourd… puis rauque quand les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent sur sa nuque… tandis qu'il continuait ses massages.

Les tempes bourdonnantes, Remus n'arrivait plus à penser. Les doigts de Sirius s'étaient refermés sur son sexe déjà dur tandis qu'inexorablement, les siens étreignaient maladroitement celui de Severus, rigide mais incroyablement doux.

- Vas-y, murmura Severus en se penchant lentement, prends-le, je n'ai pas peur du loup…

Et par-dessus l'épaule de Remus, Severus s'empara furieusement de la bouche de Black pour effacer ce sourire triomphant de bellâtre qui avait fini par le… _séduire._

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ? Niark niark niark !!_


End file.
